American Replacement
by hetaliafangirl602
Summary: When Alfred dies an unknown death, he is replaced by a man. England doesnt like this man one bit and they dont get Along at all. What happens when Arthur hears this man plan to rule the world? Will he stop him, or is yhe too powerful? And does he fid out how Alfred dies? Rated T just in case.


**Chapter 1**

Angleterre = England.

Arthur sat at the table and watched Whoever was speaking. It was yet another world meeting and it was just as bad as any other meeting, but in a different way. There was something missing. It wasnt as noisy, nobody was arguing and people where taking notes. So what was missing? A certain loud mouthed american.

Yes. America was gone and wouldn't be back anytime soon. Gone. Forever. What happened? It was just a normal day as usual. England was trying to get away from France, who was being a pervert like always. England was trying to get to Americas house to discuss some things with him.

"Bloody hell Francis! Will you get away from me!?" shouted England, who was clearly annoyed with France. "Non Angleterre~! I'm going to follow you around and help you spread LOVE!" France cooed to England. England sighed and continued walking to Americas house, with an annoying Frenchman behind him.

When he finally got to Americas house, he knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes of waiting he knocked some more while saying, "America you git open the door!" he waited some more while trying to get France to stop touching him. "What is taking that git so long?" he asked himself and jiggled the door knob.

He found that the door was unlocked and slowly peeked his head in and looked around. It looked like Alfred's house. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Alfred?" he shouted in the house to see if he would get an answer. No sound came out of the house.

Stepping in the house with Francis following behind him, he called out his name again. "Alfred?" Again no answer. He walked completely in his house now and looked around. It was too quiet. something wasnt right. His house was never this quiet. EVER. "Alfred? Are you alright?" he shouted again and, got no answer just like the previous time.

"Obviously he's not home Angleterre!" France told him. "But he called me about half an hour go and his door is unlocked!" England replied. "He wouldn't just leave his door unlocked." He walked around and got to the stair's. "Let's look in his room. Maybe he is just asleep."

England and France walked up the stairs to America's room. France opened the door and both him and England stepped in and looked around. Again, nothing was out of the ordinary. "See, he's not home." France grabbing England hand and trying to drag him out the door. "Let's go Angleterre!"

"I said 'No' you bloody twat! Not yet! America would have called me if he was leaving at the last second. And he wouldn't of left his door unlocked." he said while pulling away from France and walking down the hall way, checking the other rooms. "Oui, but where else could he be? You called his name about 10 times already. I think if he was here, he would have answered you by now."

"I'll call him. If he's not here he'll answer his phone and tell us." England dug for his cell phone in his pocket and dialed Americas number. The waited a few seconds before they heard the national anthem coming from the backyard. They both ran to the back yard to see something they didn't want to see.

There on the ground was America. "America!" England said and ran to him, with France right behind him. England started shaking him. "America! Are you alright? What happenend? Get up!" France looked at him. France shaked him with England. He didn't wake up. France checked his pulse.

His blue eyes went wide as he checked it. There was no pulse. He looked at England, who was now shaking America harder now. "Angleterre..." "W-what?" "I-I don't know how to tell you this." "What? Whats wrong?" "H-he's dead" England emerald eyes widened and filled with terror. "No- No he's n-not." he said. "He is. Theres no pulse. He's not breathing. Not moving. He's gone..."

England's heart stopped for a second before his eyes filled with tears and he said, "N-no. He can't be. Thats impossible. He's not dead. He's not dead. He can't be." France didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to comfort England as he started to cry and shake America even more.

"Angleterre.. stop. H-He's not waking back up." The brit looked at him tears flowing out of his eyes. "He cant be dead... He's not allowed to die.. H-how could this happen?" he said in barely a whisper. "I don't know Angleterre.."

England sighed and tried not to think about who was missing in the meeting. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Alfred was gone. He wouldn't believe it. He knew that he was gone but he couldn't believe it. Even hearing His name would make eyes water and he would want to cry.

Also, If Alfred was gone, what would become of the country? If the representation was dead, would happen to the country America? That pondered him. A representation of a country shouldnt die unless the country falls. America hadn't fallen, so how had he died?

There was no blood or anything. It was like he had just fell and died. He didn't even get to say goodbye. the last time he saw him was at a world meting, they had gotten into an argument. when they where going to meet, he was going to apologize. What if he died think he was mad at him?

Before he could continue his thoughts, The door to the meeting slammed open and A man with a black suit came in. Followed bye to more men. All the countries looked at them with puzzled look's on their faces. "I assume all of you know about Alfred, the representation of The united states, dying. Am I correct?" He said. Some of them said yes. Some of them shook their heads 'Yes'. Arthur shook his head sadly, tears in his eyes at the use of his name.

"Well, all of you know that if A representation dies, the country should die with it. Alfred is dead, but the country isn't," Arthur hated the way he said 'Alfred is dead.' with no emotion. "We are afraid if we don't do something, the country will fall. So we have no choice but replace Alfred."

This shocked Arthur. How could they even think of replacing him!? He had just 'passed' less then 3 weeks ago and they where already going to replace him!? How would that even work? They had to be a representation! Immortal. Who would they replace him with?

"So, we would like to Introduce you to the new representation of the united states of America." And with that, he stuck out his hand and motioned it towards the door. Then, A man walked in. He had on a black suit, had dark brown hair, and wa carrying a briefcase. His hair was licked back with gel and he had on sunglasses.

Arthur was shocked. That couldn't be the replacement. That's to.. It's just not right. He's to professional looking. "Meet, Robert Castirro. the new representation of America." "Nice to meet you all. I heard the original representation was mysteriously killed. Well, I'm his replacement. With me, I'll make the United States more powerful than it already is."

"Well, I am Germany, nice to meet you, Robert." Germany said as he had already walked over to him and stuck out his hand to shake it. All the other countries, except England, went up there and introduced himself. England just watched the guy. He had been here for less than five minutes and he already knew that he didn't like him.

France had motioned for England to come over and introduce him self. So, with resentment, he did. "Hello. I'm England, but A-alfred called me Arthur, so I suppose you can to." he said and put out his hand for him to shake. He shook it and dint say a word. something was up with this guy. He didn't like the idea of Alfred being replaced. And definitely not with this guy.

* * *

**Wow. that's a long chapter for someone like me to write. Dont expect them to be that long. (NUU ALFIES DEAD! TT^TT) S, hopw do you like it so far? :)**


End file.
